Urien Caymoore
Urien Caymoore is a young man of mixed Tirasian and Stormwindian descent. A scion of a Tirasian noble family, Urien was born in the Bitter Isles of Kul Tiras, but was sent to the Kingdom of Stormwind along with his father at a young age, coming to reside within the residence of his mother's family. Along with his father, Urien works to gain his family a foothold in the Stormwind Peerage. Since completing his training in the Wizard Sanctum, the young man has expressed an interest in joining the military, believing it to be the most sure-fire way to build influence within the kingdom. This led to him enlisting with the First Regiment, as a Battlemage of the Circle of Sarceline. Appearance and Personality Work in progress. History Early Life Born to the fourth son of the Duke of the Bitter Isles, Urien was born into a position of little import amongst the noble family of Caymoore, but despite this his Grand-father saw to that to it that the child was educated right and proper. Urien spent the majority of the first decade of his life being tutored alongside his cousins, learning his history, literacy and mathematics. He was known to spend his free time exploring the rocky shoreline of the isles, hunting for the various species of crustaceans and fish that would become stranded in small pools of water during the low tide. His early childhood was a happy one. At the age of nine, Urien was made to leave Kul Tiras with his mother and father for a reason, that at the time he could not understand. The three of them, alongside a small group of retainers, were sent south to Seabrook a port-town in the Kingdom of Stormwind. The County of Seabrook was ruled by his mother's brother, Barwyn Ainsley, a man who distinguished himself during the First and Second Wars, and the man who would tutor the young Urien in the ways of war and ruling. After arriving in Seabrook, Urien's life became an intense regiment of training drills and study into the various subjects his uncle deemed proper for a young nobleman to know. Urien's childhood came to a short and abrupt end as his duties and studies steadily increased over the six years he spent beneath his uncle's roof. During the later days of Urien's time in Seabrook, it was rumored that he had became romantically involved with his older cousin, Rhoslyn, who he crowned the Maiden of Beauty after winning the Tourney of Vadenhold at the age of fifteen. These rumors were quickly dismissed as nothing more than gossip amongst the bored peasantry, though it was well-known they were fond of each other. During a hunt with his father and uncle, Urien was almost gored by a charging boar, but was saved when the creature was suddenly consumed by spell-fire. This was the first incident that Urien displayed his latent magical ability, with many more following as his untrained abilities went out of control. Eventually, his father had no choice but to send his son to the Mage Circle of Stormwind, where he would train within the relative safety of the Wizard's Sanctum. Adapting to his life in the Wizard's Sanctum was easy to Urien, as the majority of his life before than had already involved such strict studies. To him, it was simply like the subject had changed. His apprenticeship within the Circle would last only four short years, as he strove to over-achieve in everything he did. At the age of nineteen, Urien was named a full member of the Mage Circle of Stormwind. Enlisted with the First Work in progress. Tournament of the Ages: Work in progress. Trivia * Unbeknownst to most, Urien has a rather severe sweet tooth. Seeing this as rather childish, he does his best to hide his taste for sweets. * Urien enjoys fishing during his free time. It reminds him of the simple days he spent as a child along the Bitter Isles of Kul Tiras. Gallery Fishhead Artwork.png WidomCertificate.png Urien placeholder.jpg Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment